


Prompt: Cinnamon; Teen Wolf; Erica Reyes

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Alternate Season/Series 06, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Safety and peace can be two separate things. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 2





	Prompt: Cinnamon; Teen Wolf; Erica Reyes

It wasn’t easy to get Erica and Boyd into the underground bunker (“I’d rather deal with the Ghost Riders than be in an enclosed space with you,” Erica had spat), but the two are now safely inside.

However, safety and peace can be two separate things.

“What do you mean military rations? God, you’re worse than Boyd.”

Boyd is impassive, but other occupants clearly agree military rations are unacceptable.

“Okay, Erica, here.” Allison hands Boyd several large shopping bags. “Kitchen’s over there.”

“There better be cinnamon and apples. And no one but Boyd’s allowed in the kitchen while I’m cooking!”


End file.
